The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems. Security and automation systems are deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Automation systems automate one or more activities related to a premises, such as home and/or a business. Security and/or automation systems, however, may leave an occupant uninformed regarding the status of elements of the security and/or automation system, and/or other occupants at certain times, including at night or at bedtime.